


five times eggsy met harry's ex boyfriends (and one time eggsy became harry's boyfriend)

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Discussions of infidelity, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Implied Past Non-Con, Implied past abusive relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, and someone says 'daddy' once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy meets five of Harry's past boyfriends and starts questioning if he's the older gentleman's type--if he really even has a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stephen

Harry abruptly steps into Eggsy's personal space, speaks directly into his ear, "I'm incredibly sorry to do this but—" Eggsy attempts to take a step back, just to step into the tall stool he'd previously pushed to the side, "you need to snog me like your life depends on it."  
  
"What?" Eggsy asks in a small, strangled voice.  
  
The bar has suddenly become a hundred degrees. The martini he drank minutes ago swimming uneasily in his stomach. "I can see my ex across the room. He has yet to spot me. Things did not end kindly between us." Harry has the ability to sound absolutely nonchalant as he whispers, "he was a bit obsessive, a little possessive. You know those types, don't you?"  
  
"Sure know how to choose 'em, Harry."  
  
"Are you okay with this, Eggsy?"  
  
The younger man has to swallow hard before he speaks, "yeah, whatever, bruv." But it's not really ' _yeah, whatever, bruv'_  because, well, it's Harry.  
  
"Alright then," Harry smoothly steps even closer, begins nosing along Eggsy's sweaty jaw. He's perspiring all over the place. "You need to put both your hands on my arse."  
  
Eggsy is hesitant to do so. It's not like he doesn't want to. The bar's not necessarily brightly lit, but it's not dim enough either for this level of public affection. He sucks in a quick breath and sets his hands on Harry's trim waist, then slips them down to the curve of the older man's arse.  
  
Harry sighs, obviously irritated. "My darling boy, is that how you grope someone? _Tighter_ , like you mean it."  
  
"Harry—"  
  
"We have to be convincing, alright?" He murmurs, warm breath caressing Eggsy's neck, "I'm going to need a stronger hold—" Eggsy _grabs_  the firm flesh of Harry's behind, "—that's good," he exhales, "like it belongs to you, this arse belongs to you," he presses. Eggsy's fingers twitch, as well as something else.  
  
"'S good?"  
  
"Quite so. He's about to turn this way." Harry's words now come out faster, all still clearly annunciated, "now you've got to kiss me, okay?" He wraps his arms around Eggsy's middle, draws them just that bit closer. Eggsy's just trying to concentrate on not dying because he's only sort of listening to Harry but also telling his prick to not get past the half mass it's currently pulling. "With all the bells and whistles. Just make it believable, like we've been doing this forever. Like you've already been acquainted with my mouth… my lips, my tongue."  
  
Eggsy nods, dumbly.  
  
"Kiss me like you own me," Harry breathes, lips brushing against Eggsy's before that first real kiss. It's gentle, they part, then kiss again, delving into something smoldering and hot that makes Eggsy's chest and trousers feel incredibly tight. If Eggsy was sweating before, he's definitely melting now. Any lies he told himself about how he feels about Harry rolling in little droplets down his temple.    
  
Harry parts his lips, lazily, tantalizingly, allows Eggsy's tongue to enter his mouth. It's wet and filthy, goes directly to his cock.  
  
It's so easy to get lost in the pressure, the wetness, the softness of Harry's lips. Not to the point where the ground is falling from beneath his feet, but the kissing, the contact is so goddamn good. It's addicting. And maybe, he's squeezing Harry's arse harder—not even completely aware of his fingers clenching—plasters himself against the older man's front.  
  
Eggsy is aware that they're kissing for not even three minutes, but it feels like a lifetime. Seconds feeling like minutes and minutes feeling like hours until he pulls away just a bit, gets Harry's lower lip between his teeth and bites down, tugs at it.  
  
Harry whimpers. The sound is soft, gorgeous. It wraps around Eggsy like a warm blanket.  
  
Someone to their left pretends to clear their throat. Eggsy ignores them in favor of licking into the older man's mouth. So they're definitely being a little obscene. And not gentlemanly whatsoever.  
  
Harry moves his hands up to Eggsy's chest, gently pushes him away, breaks the kiss. Harry's has lovely flush across his cheeks, he smiles a small, private smile, lips a bit swollen and spit slick.  
  
Eggsy bets he looks worse for wear. It takes an incredible amount of effort to remove his hands from Harry's arse, but he finds a way.  
  
"So it is you, Harry," comes a voice to their left, presumably the same person who'd been clearing their throat.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, gracefully, Eggsy may add, before turning completely. "Yes, Stephen. It is I."  
  
"And who is this?" Stephen, who has got blonde hair—although there are a few strands of gray—and blue eyes, asks, looking Eggsy up and down with much disdain. It's not the first time anyone's looked at Eggsy that way. Posh people seem to have a fucking sixth sense, can always sense that Eggsy ain't really like them.  
  
So the disgusted look he receives from Stephen is nothing new. Eggsy may wrap an arm around Harry's waist just to watch Stephen's eyes get tight around the edges.  
  
"This is Eggsy."  
  
"Eggsy, huh?" They don't shake hands, simply glare at each other. "So, how've you been, Harry?"  
  
"Well," Harry says flatly, "you?"  
  
"Alright. I will admit that my mood has increased tenfold seeing you. You look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you. As do you."  
  
Stephen looks at Eggsy again, "may we have a moment of privacy?" He asks with such a false sense of sweetness.  
  
Eggsy looks to Harry, the older gentleman gives a minute nod. He makes his way to the far end of the bar, where he can still see Harry and Stephen. He pulls his glasses from his breast pocket, slips them on and activates them. He also reaches into his pocket, pulls out the tiny earpiece, the same color as his skin and inconspicuously places it in his ear.  
  
"Merlin," he murmurs.  
  
"Yes, _Eggsy_ ," Merlin responds, emphasis on the Eggsy, probably trying to remind him that he's not on a mission therefore what the fuck does he want?  
  
"Can you get me Harry's audio?"  
  
"Why? Aren't you with him?"  
  
"Well, his ex showed up and politely asked me to fuck off and I just wanna know what they're sayin'."  
  
"Which ex is it?"  
  
"His name's Stephen and he's such a wank—"  
  
"Blonde? Hard blue eyes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait a sec… you should be good—"  
  
"—twinks now, Harry?" Stephen nearly seethes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry says.  
  
"You know, they're pretty and young, but they have no substance." Eggsy's mostly offended, but also a little flattered. "And Eggsy especially," Stephen continues, "is nowhere near good enough for you—"  
  
"Eggsy, I can disconnect you whenever you'd like." Merlin interjects.  
  
"Nah, it's fine." Whatever Stephen has to say about him, Eggsy's heard way worse. He's got a tough skin you could only build up from years of abuse and constantly being called 'Muggsy'. So it doesn't matter what crap comes from this posh piece of shit's mouth.  
  
"—he's rubbish compared to you." Stephen is still going. Eggsy decides that the worse part is that they interacted for not even five minutes and the fucker already has all these things to say about him.  
  
He listens on as Harry sighs deeply, "do you know why I broke things off between us, Stephen?" He asks. "Because all that comes from your mouth is shit. You know nothing about Eggsy, and you're telling me all these reasons why he's not good enough for me, calling him rubbish. He's a fucking human being, same as you. Unlike you, he's intelligent, thoughtful, passionate, loving and a true gentleman."  
  
"Harry—"  
  
“I don't want to hear it.”

Eggsy can't make out faces from where he's standing, but he does see Harry turn his back on the other man. There's something so graceful and devastating about—the latter especially for Stephen. Harry makes his way over to Eggsy, gets real close, whispers, “please kiss me, he's watching,” just barely.

Eggsy does so, gladly.

It's easier this time, there's something gentle, sweet and lazy about it.

They part slowly. “Is he gone?”

Eggsy looks around, spots Stephen. “Nah, the fucker’s a voyeur. Starin' right at us.”

“I want to leave,” Harry says, “put your arm around me.”

Eggsy complies.

“Don't even spare him a glance.”

\---

The car’s waiting for them when they leave the bar. They get in quickly, Harry sliding all the way in. Eggsy allows space between them.

“I want to apologize, Eggsy. He had no right to regard you the way that he had. Stephen’s always been an arsehole. I don't know what I was thinking when we’d been together. I'd tolerated his bad attitude for so long.”

“‘S alright, bruv.”

“I'm also sorry for… using you. I didn't know what to do.”

“ _Harry_ , it's fine.” Eggsy says, although it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~lmao (*changes Harry to 'Arry to be authentic*)~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *changes 'Arry back to Harry to keep artistic integrity*


	2. samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs at all the inconsistencies within my writing*
> 
> And sorry in advance for punctuation/grammar mistakes.
> 
> I'll go through and edit this later.

"Erm… Harry wasn't lyin' about the black Jewish boyfriend, huh?"

"Ah, so you've met Samuel?" Merlin asks.

"Mhmm."

\---

It's a couple months after the whole Stephen fiasco. Or really that time Harry politely asked Eggsy to snog him and grab his arse. They haven't talked about it—there really isn't much to talk about. Anyway, so Eggsy's over at the older man's flat because Harry takes it upon himself to continue teaching Eggsy lessons about being a true gentleman. Or at least that's what Harry says. It's really just dinner then martinis. It's nice, though, it feels like they're mates, not just coworkers.

So yeah, Eggsy's at Harry's place, martini in hand as Harry goes on about something. He's just watching his lips move as he speaks, pausing to sip his martini occasionally. It's comfortable and warm.

When there's a knock on the door, Eggsy's taken out of the peaceful haze.

"I wasn't expecting other guests." Harry mumbles, looking slightly puzzled.

Eggsy just shrugs and tries not look at Harry's arse as goes to get the door. He can't believe his hands were all over that.  
He can't see the front door from where he's seated—and he doesn't want to be nosy or rude by following Harry—but he can hear when the door opens and that's about it. Whatever conversation that's happening is muffled and barely audible.

He wonders who it could be. It could be someone from HQ. Or one of Harry's friends that Eggsy's never met. He doesn't actually know a lot about Harry's life outside of Kingsman. Harry's single, he thinks. If Harry wasn't single, he'd at least tell Eggsy, right? And that whole trying to make Stephen fuck off thing wouldn't have happened.

He doesn't think on it anymore when Harry walks back into the room, a tall black bloke following him. Harry's got this expression on his face that Eggsy's pretty sure he's never seen before.

"Eggsy, this is Samuel. Samuel, Eggsy." Harry sounds almost out of breath.

Samuel steps forward, smiling bright, with his entire face to shake Eggsy's hand. He's handsome, extremely handsome. He's just real good looking, but there's something subtle and humble about it, he thinks. But it's there and it smacks Eggsy right in the face.

Sam's got a trimmed beard with gray hairs here and there. His skin is dark and smooth, the wrinkles he's got around his eyes not that deeply set, but he's definitely middle aged. His eyes are dark brown, almost black and incredibly friendly. Genuine looking. He looks like the type of bloke who wears his heart on his sleeve, not really able to hide anything.

"Eggsy is my colleague. And Samuel is my… " Harry pauses. Eggsy's eyes narrow, looking in between the two older men.

"Ex," Samuel supplies. "Nice to meet you. And please call me Sam." Eggsy quickly takes note of the American accent.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Harry has them sit then excuses himself and goes into the kitchen.

Eggsy desperately tries not to look at Sam. It's not like Eggsy doesn't look at beautiful people all the time—he sees Harry almost every fucking day. It's just that Sam is beautiful in a different way and it's got Eggsy’s mind going in circles. So he continues trying not to look, but then Sam is clearing his throat and asking, "how's it like working with Harry? I bet it's great."

"Yeah," Eggsy's responding, "it never gets dull."

"Really? At a _tailor shop_?" Something about the way he says 'tailor shop' catches Eggsy off guard, but he won't let it show.

"You'd be surprised. What do you do?"

"I work at a hospital in Maine."

"Maine?" Eggsy only heard of that place once—once being right now when Sam just said it so it's safe to say, "I've actually never been there before."

"It's real lovely, if you ever decide to visit."

"So, what are you doing in London?" Harry interjects, returning to the living room, carrying a tray of drinks. He hands Eggsy another martini and Sam a glass of ice water.

"The hospital may have forced me to use my vacation days."

"Why London?" Harry sets the tray down on the coffee table and takes a seat on the sofa Eggsy's sitting on, so Eggsy's between Harry and Sam—who is on the recliner off to the side.

"I wanted to visit you, see how you're doing."

"I'm glad you did," Harry says and they continue to look at each other and Eggsy feels like he's fucking watching them have sex or something—not even like a porno, like they're making love and Eggsy's just there, happening to exist simultaneously with them.

Eggsy's for sure uncomfortable, but there's also this other feeling, it's a bit like jealousy, but not quite. It's less prickly, but somehow worse. It leaves him feeling a bit hollow.

"Are you visitin' anywhere else?" Eggsy asks, just to get over the lull in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm trying to visit every continent."

"You must have a helluva lot of vacation days then."

"Quite a bit,” he responds, but his eyes are on Harry. All soft and bright. And man, Eggsy’s in love with Harry, too, but he doesn't think he looks at him like _that_.

Eggsy's trying to find excuses to leave. This is obviously some emotional and important reunion between the two men and it just feels wrong for him to be there. Just the air in the room’s changed since Sam entered. He feels like they'd jump each other if he weren't there.

"Are you two hungry?" Harry suddenly asks, standing up and heading to the kitchen before either of them can even answer his question. Harry is nervous. It's an odd thing to see on him.

So Eggsy's left with Sam again. The older man smiles warmly at him. "How long have you guys been working together?"

"Almost two years." Eggsy keeps staring at him. He wants to find a flaw, a trait that can't be redeemed. "How'd you and Harry meet?"

If possible, Sam's smile brightens. "He was one of my first patients when I began working at the hospital I'm at now. Of course I fell for him. The bastard’s incredibly charming, he does it without even trying. But he came back to London before anything could really form between us. Months later, he was in Maine again and we started dating. It was long distance for most of it. He couldn't stay in Maine and I couldn't leave the hospital since I just began working there. That's what ultimately led to our break up, too." Sam's still smiling, but it's a bit sad and Eggsy pretends he doesn't notice.

It takes a few moments of silence before some pieces slide into place, "you used to be in the military?" 

"Yes," he answers, clearing his throat awkwardly, he doesn't like talking about it. "Did Harry tell you that?" he asks, trying to change the subject. And he's just going to assume blurting out that Sam is Jewish isn't going to help anything, so he'll keep that to himself.

"Mhmm," Eggsy hums. Harry sorta told him that. If sorta means he hacked into Harry's specs when he was in that church in Kentucky and heard and saw… everything.

Well that was a while ago and Harry's okay now. He's not the same as he'd been before, there's no way he could've been. He's still changing constantly. That's part of being a gentleman, Harry was the one who told him that. It's about being superior to your former self.

“How long were you guys together… if you don't mind me asking.” Eggsy's really trying not to be annoying or intrusive, but he can't help it. He just wants to know.

“That's hard to say. It'd been on and off for quite a long time,” he sighs. There's a moment when Sam’s eyes are searching, real hard, for _something_. Then he says, “Eggsy, you obviously care for Harry a lot. Just know I have no ill intentions. I love Harry, I don't want to hurt him.”

“I was—I was just checkin'.” Maybe Sam and him aren't too different. They both love Harry.

“He’s lucky to have you.”

 _He doesn't have me_ , Eggsy wants to say. _I don't have him either_. And this seems like a nice time to leave, he decides. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, pretends to check his messages. “I'm sorry to leave so soon, but they need me in at work.”

“To tailor some suits?" Sam asks dubiously.

"I mean… we do other stuff." Sam narrows his eyes, knowingly. "How?" Eggsy asks.

"You don't get a body like Harry's from tailoring suits for decades. He's also covered in scars from bullet wounds and stabs."

Eggsy guesses if Harry's okay with Sam knowing, he should be too. He'll make sure to ask Merlin about it.

"I've got nothin' to tell you, then. I'm still headin' out, though. Tell Harry I had surprise babysittin' duty."

"Will do. It was a pleasure meeting you."

“Same here,” Eggsy pushes himself onto his feet. Sam and him shake hands.

“I hope to see you again before I'm off.”

“Plan on it."

\---

“Three years?” Eggsy mumbles, “they dated for three years?”

“ _About_. I said _about_ three years.” Merlin clarifies, still tapping away at his tablet. They're in Merlin’s tech cave. “It was a bit rocky. Long distance relationships are difficult, or so I have been told. Harry came to me so many fucking times ranting on about how he couldn't do it, how it'd never work.”

“So they would break up then get back together constantly?”

“Yes, Eggsy. Either of them would call things off then Harry’d beg me to grant him use of a Kingsman jet so he could go see his boyfriend and rekindle things. Or sometimes, Samuel would make a trip here. It was a mess, but they did really love each other… do really love each other.”

“Yeah, I could tell. No subtlety whatsoever. Was a bit uncomfortable to witness.”

Merlin gives him a look, finally taking his eyes off his tablet, at least for a second. “You think them just making eyes at each other's bad? Do you know how many bloody times I've seen them buggering—Harry doesn't fucking turn his glasses off, or have the decency to at least take them off.”

“Maybe he thinks you'd enjoy it.”

“I've never known Harry to be considerate of me,” Merlin deadpans, “I've actually known him to be quite the opposite.”

Eggsy grins at that. He really hates to admit it, but he does like Sam. He's nothing like Stephen and it's nice to know that Harry was with someone as caring and genuine as him, even if it wasn't smooth sailing. “Oh yeah—did you know that Sam knew about… ” he vaguely gestures between them and around the room.

“Yes, of course. Harry seems to forget about the _secret_ part of 'secret spy organization'. Don't worry about it, lad.”

"Alright then. I still do feel a bit shitty for up and leavin', though."

"Harry'll get over it. And Eggsy, since you are here, there's a mission I need to—"

“Actually… I've got babysittin' duty so I've gotta run, guv.” He's throwing a wink Merlin's way as he steps out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should be here sooner. (If there's one thing I suck at, it's consistency and honesty, so I don't actually know when the next chapter will come.)
> 
> I really like the idea that Harry still loves Sam a lot, but not in the same way Sam loves him. I think Harry would love him like a really great friend, who you've experienced so much with that they become like family. And maybe some of the romantic attachment is still there. And since they'd put so much effort and time into their relationship, it still feels really special to Harry. It was sort of like a first love/crush thing for Harry. Anyway…
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments so much, thank you:)


	3. owen

Eggsy ends up going out to dinner with Harry and Sam the night before Sam was flying off to Laos. The atmosphere is different between them. Less dense, more eased. Eggsy actually feels comfortable. And maybe he feels his stomach clench up when Harry plants a quick little kiss on Sam’s mouth when he helps the man get into his cab, but it doesn't really matter.

\---

Harry walks into the meeting room, late as usual, and takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Nice of you to join us, Arthur," Merlin smiles with absolutely no sincerity.

Harry smiles back pleasantly, but his eyes say ' _I'm here, aren't I?_ '

Merlin huffs, then starts the meeting. Most of the other Knights aren't present—they're currently on missions. It's just Harry, Eggsy, Bors and Tristan. Eggsy doesn't mean to, but he zones out a bit, not listening to Merlin whatsoever, instead he watches Harry who also isn't enthralled by the briefing, but attempting to pay attention nonetheless, until he seems to feel the set of eyes on him. Their eyes meet, Harry smirks at him.

Eggsy looks away, having a new found interest in Merlin's words.

It's probably twenty minutes later when Merlin is dismissing Bors and Tristan, leaving Harry and Eggsy.

"Arthur," Merlin starts, "do you recall Robert Walsh?" He hits something on his tablet and an image of a comically exhausted looking middle aged man projects on the wall. He's incredibly ordinary looking.

Harry nods.

"I don't, guv," Eggsy pipes up.

"Well, Galahad, Walsh was a chemist doing experiments in his basement years ago. He'd concocted a mutagen that had a similar effect to Valentine's chip. It would first cause extreme bouts of violence. If the test subjects didn't have someone to take the violence out on, they'd begin harming themselves. Then the poison would leave them completely deformed. Physically and genetically. I'll spare you the details by not providing photographs."

"I'll thank you for that Merlin, I still remember the photographs from the first time you showed me." Harry grimaces.

"On top of the deformities, the victims would die mere days after being introduced to the poison. The victims were young adults that Walsh would abduct. After their deaths, he'd bury them on his acres of land. He was living in Leitrim during the time, but he's originally from Dub—"

"Please summarize." Harry interrupts.

Merlin stares pointedly at Harry. "Walsh is currently locked up thanks to us. But recently, there has been bodies surfacing with the same deformities as Walsh's victims. I was certain that all the victims were accounted for. Either I was wrong or there is a new threat."

"What's the plan?" Eggsy questions.

"Walsh has a brother, Owen, who'd been helpful when we'd first taken care of Robert. I think he'll come in handy again. And Arthur knows him, so we should be able to get the information we need."

"How do you know him, Harry?"

"Biblically." Merlin states.

\---

Owen is a bartender at a grimy bar in London. It's not as grungy as the Black Prince, but it's not too far off. The flashy neon lights are the only thing it's got going for it. It's still pretty busy, though, for a Tuesday night. Patrons are crowded at the bar.

Eggsy follows close behind Harry, who walks in with the easy confidence he always has. They're able to ignore the looks of scorn they receive from just about everyone and find two empty seats at the bar. Not even a second after their arses are planted, a bartender welcomes them—or really, Harry.

And Eggsy will say that he's got high self esteem. He knows he's attractive, that’s why it doesn't take much to hook up with blokes or birds. A few looks, a couple words and he's got panties and pants and whatnot dropping. Anyway, this bartender, though, is something else. He's got green eyes like Eggsy’s except they're more green and less clear. Set above those are thick but trimmed eyebrows. They're very expressive. Other than those, the rest of his face is very soft, round. He's got what Eggsy will admit is a pretty mouth, pink, smirking. He’s young, maybe a few years older than Eggsy, though. He thinks he's hot shit.

The bartender places two glasses of water in front of them. Eggsy wipes away at the condensation before picking up the glass and bringing it to his lips.

“Thank you, Owen.”

“Anythin’ for you, _Daddy_ —”

Eggsy chokes on the water, spitting it out on the countertop. “Sorry,” he says when both Harry and Owen give him a slightly annoyed look.

“Please don't call me that again.”

“That's not what you were sayin’ before, Harry.” Owen mumbles. He's got a heavy Irish accent, but a soft voice. Sort of sleepy and intimate, but also sing-songy. “Who’s this?” He nods towards Eggsy.

“This is Eggsy, a fellow associate.”

“He looks kinda young to be a spy,” Owen pouts, “and he's so adorable. I wouldn't want that lovely face to get ruined.”

“I'm fuckin’ old _enough_ ,” Eggsy argues.

Owen smiles with no warmth behind it.

“Anyway” Harry says, “I did come here for a reason.”

“And what's that, Harry?” Owen reaches his arms across the countertop, rests his palm on Harry’s chest, leans in as close as he can.

“It's about your brother.”

“Of course it’s about fuckin’ Bobby.” He says, “‘m startin’ to think you were more into him than me.”

“Lies,” Harry counters, “how could I be? He was nowhere as pretty as you are.”

“I know, darlin’, _no one_ ”—he looks to Eggsy— “is as pretty as I am.” He says it with a genuine smile on his face. He slips his hands from Harry’s chest, looks down at the watch on his left wrist. He sighs heavily, running his fingers through his brunette hair, messing it up a bit, “It's about my break time, I'll talk to you about Bobby, but _only_ you.”

\---

Eggsy finds himself in a dark, isolated corner of the bar feeling some odd sort of déjà vu as he watches Harry and Owen talk. Eggsy’s using the word ‘talk’ loosely for what they're doing. Which is really Owen somehow being in his own seat—which was actually Eggsy’s previous seat—and Harry's lap at the same time, there's no personal bubbles, just one bubble. And their lips are touching, Eggsy thinks, but they're not kissing. Eggsy’s also keeping a wary eye on Harry’s hand which is slowly making its way from Owen’s lower back to his arse.

“Merlin,” Eggsy mumbles into his dirty martini. He hates to admit it, but it's quite good. When Owen had handed it to him while simultaneously shooing him away, he’d said something about ‘ _only making dirty drinks_ ’ and gave him a wink.

“Yes, Galahad?”

“Tell me about how they got together.”

“Owen had been a mark for Arthur on a honeypot mission. We were seeing if there was any information we could find out about Robert through Owen. A few months later, after Robert had been put behind bars, Harry and Owen decided to pursue a real relationship. Against my approval and honestly, against Harry’s better judgement. The bastard does whatever the fuck he wants.”

“Yeah, he does.” Eggsy takes another sip of the martini, “how'd they break up?”

“I believe they were together for almost four months when Harry had broken it off. I don't remember his reason for doing so. You may have to ask him yourself.”

“You know, Merlin, I've been tryin’ to find some sort of similarity between Stephen, Sam and Owen, but I've got nothin’. Before Owen, I thought he had a hardon for bloke’s whose names started with ‘S’.”

“I will tell you that with all the people Harry has decided to sleep with or start a relationship with they don't seem to have anything in common. I'm not sure if that helps, but that's really all I've gotten in my years of knowing him.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy finishes his drink, and reverts to watching Owen and Harry ‘talk’. “Do you think… Harry likes me?”

“Lad,” Merlin says, almost sadly, “I don't want to get involved in whatever this is. You and Harry obviously have a lot to discuss.”

“I know.”

There's just silence for a few minutes before Merlin snorts, “ _jesus_ ,” he says underneath his breath, “please get Arthur out of there. I can't listen to this anymore.”

“What’re they sayin’?”

“I don't even want to repeat any of it.”

“Please summarize,” Eggsy says in his most convincing posh accent.

“Owen misses Harry, but he's excessively missing a certain organ of Harry’s. Galahad, I beg you, please just go get him.”

“On it,” Eggsy replies, gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta cut in half, so the next chapter should be a lot longer—and this whole harry/owen thing will be concluded/make more sense. I like where I left it off here, though. 
> 
> (Also, I was talking to a new internet buddy about fancasts for Harry's exes. I'd be really interested in hearing what you guys think for Stephen, Sam and Owen!)


	4. adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo--heed the new tags, my dude.
> 
>  
> 
> ***implied past abusive relationship, implied past non-con* ******
> 
> idk, why i was thinking, "hey, this needs like ten times more angst," but whatever. i don't think it's too bad, though. i tried to end it on a happy-ish note.
> 
>  
> 
> lol--i made myself sad writing this *gun emoji*

They’ve barely just gotten a look at the menu in the fish and chips place when a booming voice says, “Harry!”

They both turn, finding the face that belongs to the voice. “Shit,” Harry mutters.

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asks, more than just a bit concerned.

The older man doesn’t get a chance to reply before the loud bloke makes his way over to their table. He’s clearly older than Harry, but based on the way he’s dressed and how his hair is styled--honestly, just a few months away from sporting Merlin’s hairstyle, but desperately trying to hide it--he yearns to be younger. He’s already giving Eggsy certain vibes--those douchey blokes who come from old money and “slum” it because they want to try it out, not because they have to. He already seems like trouble, swimming in some obnoxious and expensive cologne.

“Never thought I’d see you again.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Harry mumbles underneath his breath.

“Can’t believe you look the same… after so many years.”

“You also look…” Eggsy pretends to cough into his sleeve, hiding his grin, finding too much amusement in Harry struggling to compliment the bloke. “You’re looking very well, Adam.”

Harry’s got a point, he’ll admit. Adam may not be aging very well, but there’s something about his features that makes it obvious that he was very handsome in his earlier years. “So, what’ve you been up to?”

“Not very much. I’ve been at a tailoring job at Saville Row for a while now. That’s where Eggsy works also.”

“Oh, Eggsy, how rude of me. I’m Adam.”

“Eggsy,” they briefly shake hands.

“Can’t believe my Harry is a tailor now. Always knew you’d be doing something mundane.” Adam mutters as he puts his hand on the tabletop, putting most of his weight on it. “You did always need a little bit of a push. Y’know, someone to ignore your pleas of opposition. See, Eggsy, Harry never did anything exciting unless I _forced_ him to.”

Harry just frowns, stopping Adam’s hand in it’s track when he attempts to ruffle his hair. “Adam,” he warns.

"Remember, Harry," he starts, nudging him, "I had my hand down your trousers as the—"  
  
"I'm asking you to please stop."  
  
"Are you embarrassed, Harry?" Adam teases, a smug smile fitting his lips.  
  
"No," he replies, "I simply feel as if this conversation is inappropriate, that's all in the past now," he clears his throat, "it's not important."  
  
"Really, Harry? Not important, I was your first boyfriend… just 'bout your first everything. You don't want to reminisce?"  
  
"I'd rather—"  
  
"C'mon! Let's reminisce. Remember when you first confessed to me that you were gay? You were so scared, you said I was the only person you trusted, the only one who understood you."  
  
Eggsy glances at Harry, who doesn't look embarrassed or enraged or anything, really. The only thing that's slightly telling are his narrowed eyes.  
  
"God, you were so naive. You'd do anything I wanted you to—anything to make me happy, anything to make me stay." Adam grins. Eggsy'll say he's come face to face with literal villains, blokes straight out of comic books, but staring at Adam, the man's evil incarnate. So strung out on ruining Harry as a person, just for the hell of it. A true Shakespearean villain.  
  
"Mate," Eggsy speaks up, "quit it. Harry obviously doesn't want to hear it."  
  
Adam continues on as if Eggsy hadn't said anything, "we were neighbors, yeah? Our parents were friends. We grew up together. He'd do anything for me. Y'know, the closeted virgin types are so easy. There are things, y'know, that I've made him do that he'd _kill_ for me not to bring up—"  
  
"Okay, we get it, you're a huge prick. Everyone’s got baggage, bruv."

“Oh, look, he’s upset.” Adam nudges Harry’s arm again, “christ, when’d you get so bloody sensitive?”

Harry doesn’t acknowledge his question, simply keeps frowning. Not like Adam would listen to him anyway, he just keeps going, “Harry, y’know I’d never share those things. It’s our little secret… _secrets_ , really. But, Eggsy, right? I will tell you about the one time--”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Eggsy starts, making sure to keep his voice down so he doesn’t make a scene, but maybe, just maybe, there’s an unfathomable amount of hate in his voice, maybe he’s not only speaking these words to Adam, but also Dean, also everyone who has every tried to hurt him because of his upbringing, because where, because how he grew up, “seriously, what’s fuckin' wrong with you? Don’t you have anythin’ better to do, then fuckin’ harass Harry? Bringin’ up the past and shit, we all got shit we ain’t proud of, shit we don’t want anyone to know. And just--is your life so fuckin’ borin’ that you have to do this? That you cling onto the past, cling onto whatever kind of obviously unhealthy and abusive relationship you had with Harry? Guess what, while you’re so fuckin’ caught up on the control you had over some closeted virgin fuckin’ god knows how many years ago, Harry doesn’t give a fuck about you anymore. Get your arse out of here.”

Adam’s face is baffled--confused. So many emotions flashing across his features, for a second, a quick second, he loses his composure, face going slack, eyes losing that spark, before he straightens his back, narrows his eyes, glares at Eggsy with as much energy as he can muster. Then something in his face changes again, like switch was flipped, or a light turned on. “You’re sweet on him! If you only fucking knew--”

Eggsy gets up so fucking fast, his chair making an awful noise as it scratches up the floor. “Get the fuck out of here.”

And of course, Adam says, “ _make me_.”

Harry stands up then, putting  himself between the two of them. “Eggsy, please don’t get violent.”

“ _C’mon_ , Eggsy, please don’t get violent. Harry obviously wants me to stay.”

“Quite the contrary.” Harry says. “Adam, it’d really be in your best interest if you just left without any sort of physical confrontation.”

“Harry, we’re already causing a scene,” Eggsy notes, the other restaurant patrons watching the three of them warily, “I might as well kick his arse.”

Harry looks at him sharply, but then sighs, “just escort him out of here, don’t rough him up too much.”

Eggsy grins. “You fuckin’ spoil me.” In a blur of movement and curses, Adam’s got a bloody nose and one arm twisted behind his back. If Eggsy were to twist it just a bit more, it would without a doubt break the bone. “Are you ready to leave now?”

“What the fuck--let go of me!”

“I will when you’re outside of the restaurant.” He has to kick at Adam’s feet to get him moving.

“Harry, you’re just going to let him do this to me?”

Harry ignores him, looking over the menu as Eggsy drags him out. He quickly gets Adam to the side alley right next to the restaurant.  And he’s seriously trying to listen to Harry, he doesn’t want to rough him up too much, but when he looks at Adam, he feels so much disgust. He’s not exactly sure of what happened between him and Harry, but the thought of whatever it was makes his stomach turn.

“Can’t believe you’ve got the fucking hots for that whorish piece of trash.” Adam spits out, his face shoved up against the brick building.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“When he spreads his legs for you--because he will--just know that I was there first,” he smirks, “that he’s damaged goods.”

Eggsy strongly considers twisting his arm up more. “I don’t want you to ever talk to Harry again. If you ever fuckin’ see him walkin’ down the street, turn the other way. Don’t fuckin’ say his name ever again. Don’t even think about him.”

“I can do whatever I please. If you don’t let go of me right now, you’ll be locked up.”

“Not too worried about that, bruv.” Eggsy sets his wristwatch accordingly and allows the amnesia dart to do it’s job.

\---

Harry’s still looking at the menu when Eggsy re-enters the restaurant. And he knows that Harry doesn’t want to talk about everything that just happened, but he wants to address it in some way, so he asks, “you alright?”

“Yes.”

“If you wanna talk about it--”

“I’ve lost my appetite--”

“You know I don’t give a fuck about anythin’ he said, right?” He makes sure to meet Harry’s eyes. “I’m in no fuckin’ place to judge anyone about their past. Like ever. And we’ve all got shit exes… some more shitty than others, but shit nonetheless.”

“Thank,” Harry takes a moment to clear his throat, “thank you.”

“Wanna head back to the shop?”

“I’d love to.”

\---

They’re in the back of the car when Eggsy hesitantly asks, “everythin’ that happened between you two was… consensual, right?”

Harry responds just as hesitantly, “at the time, I thought it had been. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, I’m here if you change your mind.”

\---

Eggsy feels rather shitty talking about Harry behind his back, but he just wants to know if Merlin knows about Adam.

“Harry’s first boyfriend, right?”

“Mhmm, do you know anything about him?”

“No, Harry never talked about him much.” After a minute of silence, Merlin asks, “why?”

“It’s nothing.”

\---

“You know,” Eggsy starts, “my first real boyfriend avoided my prick like it was the plague.”

Harry looks at him, peering at him just above the rim of his martini glass. “What?”

“He fuckin’ hated my dick. He literally never touched it. We were together for probably two months, and I swear, he never touched my dick once.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Harry responds.

“Yeah, he’d like eat me out and other stuff, but he never touched my prick.”

“That’s odd.”

“Mhmm, who’s willing to put their tongue in someone’s arsehole, but they won’t put a hand on their prick?”

“Maybe he thought your penis was not aesthetically pleasing.” Harry suggests, putting his glass down.

Eggsy gives him a ‘ _really?_ ’ look. “Bruv, my cock is beautiful.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Harry grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and seriously, though, the next two chapters are gunna be fucking wild--all loose ends will be tied, confessions will be made, true love will blossom!
> 
> also if you think I should add the rape/non-con warning please tell me so.
> 
> (any fan casts for adam? i left his description pretty vague)


	5. peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao--I am seriously so sorry for taking so goddamn long to update. I will warn you this chapter deals with a touchy topic.

“So about what Adam said,” Eggsy pauses, just barely notices the way Harry minutely stiffens, “I mean--about how he said I was ‘sweet on you’.” He halts to gauge Harry’s reaction before continuing. “I am in love with you…” The expression on Harry’s face has him pausing again.

“Have you ever been in love before, Eggsy?” The older man asks, not condescendingly, just curious it seems.

Eggsy shakes his head. “No.” 

“Then how do you know?”

 Eggsy is so caught off guard he doesn’t have an answer.

\---

It’s one of those rare occasions when Eggsy’s actually doing work in the tailor shop. Well, kinda. Dagonet’s been showing him some of the cloth spools, trying to get Eggsy to memorize all the different shades of blue there are. There’s a fucking lot. And most of them look the same. Dagonet points to a spool and raises his somewhat judgemental eyebrow at Eggsy. 

“Classic navy,” Eggsy says confidently.

Dagonet looks somewhat impressed before his attention goes to the door. Someone’s come into the shop. It’s a man, just a few inches taller than Eggsy. Bronze skin, rather slim. As he walks closer to them, Eggsy sees that he has hazel eyes, they’re piercing. The kind that just pin you to whatever spot you’re in. Dagonet kindly greets the man, asks him if he has an appointment or would like to make one.

He says he’s looking for Harry, which really raises Eggsy’s suspicion.

Dagonet leaves them to go grab Harry. The bloke smiles at Eggsy before leisurely making his way around the shop, taking a look at all the suits on display. Eggsy doesn’t get too much time to watch him before Harry enters the room and pales immediately, but then quickly regains his composure. Eggsy’s been on missions with Harry, where they’ve looked death straight in the eye and the older man’s never looked anything close to that before.

Harry makes his way over to the customer--or whatever the bloke is--they have a short, hushed discussion before Harry escorts him out of the building to continue speaking.

Eggsy doesn't get a chance to snoop on them because Dagonet returns and they continue looking at the different colored spools. His mind isn’t as into the activity as it previously was, but he tries his best.

The past few months have been very difficult. Eggsy doesn’t like being jealous, at times it feels like a wasted emotion. It just means he needs to be doing more, needs to be trying harder, needs to make some sort of leap. But goddamn it, he has never wanted _anyone_ as much as he wants Harry. But not just Harry, like he’s some sort of object, but Harry’s touch, his attention, his love.

 It’d be so unbelievably beautiful--their love he means. Harry already knows almost everything there is to him, if he hadn’t already read it in Eggsy’s file prior to him being taken in as a recruit, then he’s learned through their time together. For Eggsy, the older man had been a mystery. Harry’d been a tough egg to crack, but little bits of him have been brought to light. Slowly, but surely. He likes to think that he’s on a different level of existence--like all there is to Harry is the man he is now. No backstory, no origin, no depth. But Eggsy’s seen it. There’s personality, there’s a past, there’s the Harry behind the suit, the glasses, the perfectly styled hair.

And Eggsy wants more.

By the time Harry re-enters the shop by himself, Dagonet’s done with Eggsy.

“What was that about?”

Harry doesn’t bother pausing in his determined gait to the back of the shop as he says, “Nothing, Eggsy.”

Things have been a little awkward between them. How could it not be? 

“So, this is how it’s gonna be?” Eggsy shouts at Harry’s back, which earns a raised eyebrow from Dagonet, and Harry’s complete disregard--which honestly really answers his question.

Normally, Eggsy’d go straight to Merlin to get answers, but he doesn’t feel like it this time. So he follows Harry.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, sounding exasperated.

“Who was that?” 

“Nobody of consequence.”

“Really--”

Harry finally turns, so they can speak face to face. “Stop.”

“I’m only askin’ ‘cause I care about you. I saw the look on your face when you saw him.” Eggsy can be persuasive when he wants to be and he knows Harry sees straight through him, but his puppy dog face is effective as fuck. But based on the other man’s hardened expression he doesn’t think it’s actually working this time.

Harry’s face pinches further. “You push me, Eggsy, you really do.” He can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not.

“You don’t trust me, is that it?”

“ _God_ , no.”

“Then tell me.”

Harry sighs heavily. “That was an ex of mine.” They hold each other’s eye for a tense second. “I… was not faithful to him, okay?” Harry says it calmly before walking off. Eggsy stands unsure of what he’s just heard before following Harry once more. 

“You cheated on him?” He asks just to make sure as he steps into the extra sewing room Harry'd just entered. It’s a bit dusty, especially with all the sunlight filtering in.

“I believe that's what I said.”

 “So why'd he come to see you?”

“He’s getting married.”

“Oh… you’re gonna tailor his suit?”

“No. He wanted to invite me to the ceremony in person.” Harry pulls a small white envelope out of thin air.

“So you guys are on good terms?” Eggsy takes a few slow steps closer to the other man. 

“Why do you keep digging?” Harry suddenly asks, “do you regret saying… _that_? Did you not mean it? If you’re looking for a way out or a fault, Eggsy, I have countless.” 

“Just tell me what happened.”

It takes a little more pulling teeth, but eventually Harry comes clean. The bloke, Peter, had been Harry’s first boyfriend after he’d joined Kingsman. They’d been together for a number of months before Harry had his first honeypot mission. Sleeping with the mark had left him with so much guilt, he’d confessed to Peter that he’d cheated and promptly broke things off.

“So, what do you do about honeypots now?”

“I have more of a presence here, so occasionally--with a touch of begging--I can avoid those missions.”

“What about when you can’t?”

“I tell myself that I’m not with this mark because I want to be or because any perceived shortcomings of my current partner.” 

“And that helps?”

“Not always.” Harry tells him. “I’d been so naive, thinking everything could be so black and white.”

Eggsy’s only been with Kingsman now for a few years, but he gets that now too. Maybe even before being recruited, he considers. There’s bad actions, good ones and then this enormous in between. Sometimes you need to be confident that you’re doing the good--not necessarily right--thing, although you may hurt some people along the way. And call him an arsehole, but he understands Harry’s thought process. Harry’s not perfect, neither is he.

“Why didn’t you wanna tell me this?” The ‘ _I would’ve understood_ ’ goes unsaid.

Harry simply huffs, not uttering a word.

“You think I won’t love you anymore because I know this?” Eggsy asks.

 “I don’t know.” Harry tilts his head, pouting, it shouldn’t be cute, but it sorta is. “As you can piece together, I haven’t had much luck in romance. I’ve come to the conclusion that perhaps love is not for me.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Eggsy, it’s true for some. Some of us are just meant to grow old by ourselves.”

 “Have you been fuckin’ listenin’ to me? I said that I love you. I wanna be with you. There’s no one better for you than me… and vice versa.”

 “What if it doesn’t work out? I wouldn’t want to put a strain on our relationship… I love you so much. I couldn’t hurt you.”

“I love you so much… I’m willing to risk that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try not to take as long for the next one.
> 
> You don't have to agree with Eggsy or Harry, but I just hope I wrote about it in a manner that clearly illustrates their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This should really be a quick thing, but knowing me--it will most likely drag on. I'll tag as I go along. 
> 
> (And as always, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.)
> 
> [tumblr](http://unhappy-turt.tumblr.com)


End file.
